generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Tennyson
Ultimatrix grants ability to transform into various aliens that possess a wide variety of powers and abilities |weapons = Omnitrix (formerly) Ultimatrix |enemies = |portrayed by: = Yuri Lowenthal (Ben and Upgrade) John DiMaggio (Rath) Dee Bradley Baker (other aliens) |relations = Gwen Tennyson (cousin) Max (grandfather) |allies = Kevin Levin, Rex Salazar, White Knight |enemies = Alpha, Biowulf, Skalamander, I-Bol |species = 3/4 Human and 1/4 Anodite |base of operations = Bellwood (mentioned) |group affiliation(s) = Plumbers (mentioned) }} :''Note: When adding information onto this page, do not copy and paste, or steal writing from the Ben 10 wiki.'' Ben Tennyson is a character from an alternate universe that appeared in Rex's world through a space-time rift. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" History Background Ben is known to be a living legend in his universe and beyond due to his use of the powerful Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. He told Rex that it all started when he was ten years of age ever since he first found the Omnitrix, a watch that was filled with alien DNA, which fell from space. He also mentioned that he and his friend and cousin, Kevin and Gwen, are part of a group called the Plumbers. Heroes United When Ben first entered Rex's universe, they both had gotten into a battle that ended up badly. He was eventually captured, but escaped, trying to find a way back home. Once he finally realized that he wasn't home and didn't know how to get back, he gave up until Rex lent a helping hand. At one occasion, Ben met Caesar, who had came to save them both from Alpha, a dangerous creation made by Caesar. Physical Appearance Ben Tennyson is a young, sixteen year-old teenage male with green eyes and brown hair. He normally wears a green jacket with white stripes and a 10 on it. He also wears a black t-shirt underneath along with blue jeans and sneakers. Most noticeably, he wears a green gauntlet-like watch on his wrist, addressed as the Ultimatrix. In all of his alien forms, he has green eyes and the Ultimatrix badge symbol on his chest. In a flashback, a ten-year-old Ben has a white t-shirt with a black stripe in the center. Equipment Ben wields the power of the Ultimatrix — a green, level 20 alien technology-wise, and powerful watch that resembles a gauntlet. It's alien technology not of Earth. The Ultimatrix grants him the ability to change into various extraterrestrial lifeforms, thus granting him an extremely wide variety of powers and abilities within each and every transformation. Alien Lifeforms Appearances Season Three * 310-311. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Comics *Action Pack #65. "Hero Times Two" Trivia * Rex once asked if Ben is one of the "glass half-full guys", implying that he is an optimist. * Many of the aliens seen in Ben's flashback are not used in "Heroes United". * In the Ben 10 series, Ben usually calls out the name of the alien he transforms into, but he does not do this in "Heroes United". * Ben obtained some of Rex's nanites when Rex tried to 'cure' him as "Diamondhead" or "Rath." * Ben is the second character intended to be 'cured' by Rex and being failed to do so due to not being an E.V.O, the first being the Chupacabra. External Links * For more information on Ben Tennyson, see the article on Ben 10 Wiki. * For more information on Ben Tennyson's Ultimatrix, see this article on Ben 10 Planet Wiki. References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males